A wolves journey
by sagisen112
Summary: Alice has turned 16 and in her birthday present, she got to travel to the mountains and look at wild wolves! But something happens during the trip that ALice never would've though of, and she haves to help a small wolf cub back to his home. This is my own story, I made it up myself :D :) hope you like it 3


Hi! This is my first story ever on Fanfic, so plz be nice!

Comment what u think and what this story could be called, cause I can't figure out anything that fits…

Anyways, hope u enjoy!

Chapter 1

Alice struggled herself up the steep ice wall with sweat inside her gloves and the cold morning air stinging in her red nose and throat. Her arms and legs hurt after climbing five minutes, and her backpack felt as if it was filled with rocks.

She stopped to catch her breath and leaned her head against the cold wall of frozen water while breathing heavily and coughing. She looked over her shoulder.

Her jaw dropped.

After she'd begun her trip up the mountain she hadn't thought about looking around at the view.

A beautiful valley spread under her with trees covered with snow that glittered like diamonds, and over the trees and mountains, there was a bright sun which shone peacefully.

Alice slowly breathed out, a bit shocked about the surprise, and suddenly felt an easy thug in her waist.

"Alice, are you OK?" Alice's guide Thomas almost screamed down at Alice and leaned out of the wall, so that Alice for one moment thought he was going to fall down at her, but he kept his balance. Alice nodded.

"I'm just caching my breath, I'm fine."

She took a firm grip around her pickaxe and heaved it in the wall, scary closely the rope that tied Alice and Thomas together. She kicked at the wall, driving in the nails that where under her shoes and heaved herself up on her leg.

Her bag was as heavy as an elephant and she regret that she hadn't let Thomas carry it up the wall.

They were midway up the hill and Alice was already exhausted. She stopped again and noticed that her legs were trembling. In some strange way, Thomas noticed it too and looked down at Alice.

"You're doing great Alice. Do you want to stop climbing and then we can continue tomorrow?"

Great. Now Thomas clearly thinks that she is some weak little girl who can't even climb a wall. That's why she shook her head.

"We'll continue!" she gasped and made a hole with her axe and heaved herself up, forcing her legs not to stop working and continue climbing. Thomas hesitated.

"Are you sure? We can continue tomor…"

"I said that we'll continue!" Alice said angrily and regretted that she had sounded so harsh.

Thomas looked down at Alice for a while and then started climbing upwards.

"Just don't look down", he murmured to Alice.

Too late. Alice had glanced down at her feet and got glimpse of the white floor, way down under her and Thomas. Another person in black was climbing under her and turned his or her face up to Alice. She quickly looked away and froze. Then she took a deep breath and pulled carefully in the rope to see if she was still attached to it, and pushed her hat so that she could see again and heaved continued up.

It felt like it had been an eternity when she saw Thomas heave him over and Alice felt a reveling feeling in her stomach, as If a giant rock had disappeared. She swung her axe over her head and into the wall and was just about to crest her on her leg, when the ice gave away and she slipped down with a scary speed, her both axes where in the ice, trying get a grip, but to no use.

Thomas tried to stop her by grabbing the rope, but couldn't manage it by himself; Alice was still sliding down at breakneck speed.

Alice shrieked and closed her eyes, thinking that she was about to die…when suddenly, she stopped.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up. She had been sliding down at least half way down the wall, and something had made her stop. She quickly realized that she was standing on someone's shoes and that those shoes where keeping them both stuck by the wall, two gloves where on each side of Alice head and they were holding firmly on two axes.

Alice looked behind her back and found herself standing face to face with a man with black, thin sunglasses, a blue collar that covered the strangers chin and mouth and a black and white cap so only his pointy nose was visible.

"I- I'm so sorry!" she stammered and crawled under the strangers arm so that she was standing beside him. She realized that there was a small edge where he must've been using to hold up him and Alice as well.

The stranger gave a start when Alice spoke and smoothly released the grip of his left axe so that his left hand was free to take his sunglasses of.

Kristal clear blue eyes were gazing into Alice and she gasped. Those eyes were so awake that Alice suddenly felt cleaner than she had felt moments ago. But she had seen those eyes before.

"Do I know you?" she asked and tilted her head slightly to the left as she always did when she was thinking.

The stranger shook his head as if clearing his mind and put his glasses on his head.

"Alice, is it really you? Can't you remember me?" the man said with a beautiful voice that made her shiver.

She looked closer as he dragged his scarf down to his neck so his whole face was visible.

_Oh, no _Alice thought, _not him…_

But of course it was.

The man standing beside her was Alex, the one and only person Alice had been in love with since sixth grade, and even though he had moved out of her city to the country, she had been thinking about him every day and wishing he would come back.

Now that he was standing not more than two decimeters from her, it didn't seem real.

"Wow…" she murmured and felt her face get warm, "it's been a while, Al"

Alex smiled his amazing smile when he knew that Alice remembered him and shrugged.

"I've been thinking about our classmates ever since I moved, have they changed much?" Alice blinked. _When Alex said classmates, did he mean all his classmates or just one?_

She was about to answer, when she heard Thomas voice from above.

"Hey lovebirds, common we haven't got all day!"

Alice rolled her eyes and waved her hand towards his direction.

"Got it, Thomas, I'll me right up!"

Alex put his hand on Alice shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"His name is Thomas?" he asked and made big eyes.

"Yes, why?"

"My guide's name is Thomas; I was late so I told him to start climbing and that's why I'm here all alone."

Alice nodded slowly, looked at him, and started climbing to hide the smile that started to spread, as if Alex had said that she was beautiful.

They had been walking for hours when Thomas finally said that they were going to stay there for the night. It was on a glade in the middle of the forest where they had to go through to get to the wolves territory.

When Alice had made it up the wall, she had been told to change shoes to make it easier to walk in high snow and in the forest. Alex also made Alice but on her sunglasses and he gave her small, white shred that he put in her glasses. That would keep her from getting snow-blind.

Alex had been snow-blind when he was smaller and had been walking on a glacier with his family, and had forgotten to put on his sunglasses. His eyes had felt as if they were smeared with sand and there were flowing tears. It took a while to heal, and they hadn't got time for injuries this trip.

But now when they had decided to camp, Alice whisked away the snow from a stump and sat down, looking up to the sky. She couldn't see the sun, but it's yellowish rays where coloring the sky a mix of pink and orange, and Alice could just barely see stars glittering way up in the air.

"That's just beautiful", she whispered and opened her mouth slightly.

Alex glanced at her, and walked with heavy, slow pace, dropped his bag pack by a tree and sat down on it, so he wouldn't get wet or cold. He leaned his hack to the tree and put his hands under his head.

"Yes, it is", he said, "So…you like wolves, huh?"

Alice was a bit surprised by the question but answered truly.

"Yes, I do. I just think that they are beautiful. They're like _free. _They can do whatever they want, whenever they wanna. Maybe go out and hunt, or maybe just take care of their young. They're so graceful and treat their family with respect, and will protect them when they're in danger.

I think it is horrible that humans hunt them, they haven't done anything to us."

Alex eyed Alice and looked up in the sky with a sigh.

"You know, Alice, you haven't changed a bit since middle school."

Alice looked up from her hands and wasn't sure if it was positive or negative.

"What do you mean?" she said coldly. Alex removed his hands from his head and held them up in front of his chest.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he said and Alice could almost see a small light of panic in his eyes, "you haven't changed because the way I remembered you were full of life and had an incredible fantasy. You spread joy when there was no hope and gave strength when everyone was weak. You were like… like a light in the dark."

Alice felt her cheeks heated up and she stared down at her hands as if she'd never seen anything like it. Alex also felt a bit awkward, a bit too grand and stupid, but he decided to continue.

"Maybe you haven't realized, but I wouldn't have passed middle school without you. And I thank you for that."

Alice gaze flickered, but she couldn't resist meeting his. In the sunset, his eyes looked like the water in Thailand, and Alice wondered how he thought of her eyes.

They were nothing special; only grey, foggy eyes with a lighter stripe around the edge. They hadn't got any sharpness, which disturbed Alice a lot. Furthermore, it didn't fit to Alice long, auburn hair.

"Hey, you guys! You can at least help me put up the tent!" Thomas voice echoed in the empty forest and Alice turned her head towards him.

He was trying to unfold a long metal stick and thread it through a flap on a lime green tent. He lost his balance and fell into a pile of powder snow. Angrily, he stood up, and shook of the snow which had made a pile in his hood.

Alice too stood up and ran to Thomas to help him. She picked up the stick and unfolded it completely.

"Thomas", she said and lifted up the corner of the tent and started to thread it through the flap without a problem and bobbed with her neck towards the other side, "can you lift up that corner? It'll be easier to put up the tent that way."

Thomas seemed a bit confused when he walked to the other side and lifted it up. Alice pricked the stick all the way to the other side of the tent and Thomas received it with a little help from Alex, who held it up higher, because he was taller than Thomas.

It took twice as long for the little group to put up the tent as it would've taken for Alice family.

When they were done the sun had gone down hours ago and a large pile of wood lay under a rag by the tent. Some sticks lay by the fire, making them dry, as did Alice socks that had gotten wet when snow had been melted inside her shoes.

Alice sat on a log that she had lagged there and starred into the fire while Thomas sang a beautiful, Scandinavian song.

She'd never heard it, but it made her feel less cold inside and somehow, calmer.

Next to Alice sat Alex with an arched back, his palms against each other and his mouth on his fingertips. He leaned with his elbows on his black, dirty coating pants. Half his face was in shades and the other half was orange of the fires intense glow. He had got small stubble on his chin and Alice though he was neater than ever.

Alex suddenly snatched as if he woke up, stretched and scratched his head.

"What is it?"

Alex turned to Alice with a surprised glance in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and glanced at Thomas. He had stopped singing and starred back at Alex.

"Dunno", Alice said and looked down at her feet as she kicked the snow, "you seemed worried"

Alex sighed.

"I'm just thinking about the wolves."

Thomas cleared his throat and looked around, as if he was looking for something. Alex ignored him.

"What about them?" Alice asked.

"It's just so weird. They and humans aren't alike. You're right when you said that they respect their family. They listen to each other. But we humans are almost as monsters; we scare animals away from their territory, we build enormous cities that we don't even need and we destroy the one and only planet were we and all other animals can live. Were so close another races home, maybe the only place where they can live and were about to destroy it."

Alice sat in silence, glanced at Alex and put her brown hair nervously behind her ears.

Something had changed in Alex since middle school. Not only that he now was super mega foxy awesome hot, he had changed in his way of talking. He wasn't the little boy who ran around and dragged girls in their hair when he thought they were pretty, or who sneaked into the classroom at breaks and drew horrible pictures of their teacher to act cool in front of his friends and girls. His brain had finally been developed from nuts to real cells.

"No, you're right. But were not going to harm them, just look at them."

He camp went silent. An owl hoed. The fire crackled softly. Nothing else was making any sound.

"Aren't we Thomas?" Alice asked and turned to him.

Thomas blinked and smiled at her.

"Of course Alice", he said, "We'll only look"

Alex took a deep breath and stood up.

"I think I'll go to bed, it's good to rest until tomorrow."

He left with Alice and Thomas alone by the fire which was the only light left in the dark and cold night.

When Alice went into the tent, Alex was fast asleep, or that was at least what she though; his back was towards her and she couldn't see his face.

She quietly sneaked past him and dragged of her outerwear and put her shoes by her feet in her bag so that they wouldn't get ice cold. Then she put her socks in her sleeping sack to keep them warm until the morning.

She crawled down in her sleeping sack and tried to find a comfortable place on her small sleeping mat.

When she was about to fall asleep, a cry filled the quiet air. Alice listened carefully as the lonely voice became three more. It took a while for Alice to realize that there was no human calling, but a wolf.

Alice slowly lie down on her back and fell asleep by listening to the melodic voices, thinking that it must've been the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.


End file.
